The Blazing River (Book Two)
by The Chaos of Crimson
Summary: After almost a whole season of living with ThunderClan, Firemoon and Bluefur finally had a littler or three kittens. Everything in ThunderClan seemed to be getting better until attacks from close-by rogues start happening more frequently with a prophecy hanging over the two warrior's head. (Sequel to Burning Blue) **ON HOLD**
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**_ Pinestar- _reddish-brown tom with green eyes.

**DEPUTY** _Sunfall**-** _bright ginger tom with yellow eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT** _Featherwhisker**-** _pale silver-gray tom with amber eyes.

**WARRIORS**

_Snowfur_\- white she-cat with blue eyes and gray tipped ears.

_Stormtail**-**_ blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

_Adderfang**-**_ mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

_Tawnyspots**-**_ light gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Sparrowpelt**-**_ big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

_Smallear_\- gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes.

_Thrustpelt_\- sandy-gray tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes.

_Fuzzypelt_\- black tom with fur that stands on and yellow eyes.

**APPRENTICE--**** TORNPAW**

_Windflight_\- gray tabby tom with pale green eyes.

_Speckletail_\- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_Dappletail_\- tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful dapple coat.

**APPRENTICE-- LILYPAW**

_Rosetail_\- gray tabby she-cat with a plump ginger tail, amber eyes.

**APPRENTICE-- DOEPAW**

_Poppydawn**-**_ long-haired dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes.

_Thistleclaw_\- gray-and-white tabby tom with spiky fur and amber eyes.

_Firemoon**-**_ handson ginger tom with emerald green eyes.

_White-eye-_ pale gray she-cat with one blind eye.

**APPRENTICE-- SHADEPAW**

_Patchpelt-_ black-and-white tom with amber eyes.

**APPRENTICE-- WHITEPAW**

**QUEENS**

_Swiftbreeze_\- tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother of Redkit, tortoiseshell tom with a ginger tail, Spottedkit, tortoiseshell-and-white with amber eyes, Willowkit, pale gray she-cat with blue eyes)

_Robinwing_\- small, energetic brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes. (Mother of Frostkit, white she-cat with blue eyes, Brindlekit, mottled gray she-cat with green eyes, Cherrykit, ginger-and-white she-cat, Chestnutkit, reddish-brown tom with lighter parts)

_Leopardfoot_\- black she-cat with green eyes. (Expecting)

_Bluefur_\- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother of Violetkit, silver she-cat with large, faded ginger dapples blue eyes, Rookkit, linky black tom with amber eyes, Wishkit, silver-gray she-cat with thick tabby markings and gray paws emerald eyes, adopted mother of Cloudkit, fluffy white tom w/ blue eyes)

**APPRENTICES**

_Lilypaw- _white she-cat with misty gray dapples, icy blue eyes.

_Tornpaw- _spiky gray tom with blue eyes.

_Whitepaw- _white tom with yellow eyes.

_Shadepaw- _black tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

_Doepaw- _cinnamon tabby she-cat with very dark amber eyes.

**ELDERS**

_Weedwhisker-_ pale orange tom with yellow eyes.

_Larksong-_ tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes.

_Mumblefoot-_ brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes.

_Stonepelt-_ gray tom, retired due to a old injury.

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** _Crookedstar-_ light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a broken jaw.

**DEPUTY** _Oakheart-_ reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT** _Brambleberry-_ pretty white she-cat with black spotted fur and blue eyes.

_Mudfur-_ light brown tom with a pale belly.

**WARRIORS**

_Sunfish-_ pale gray she-cat.

_Rippleclaw-_ black-and-silver tabby tom.

_Timberfur- _brown tom.

_Owlfur-_ brown-and-white tom.

_Ottersplash-_ white-and-pale ginger she-cat.

_Cenderpelt- _brown tabby tom, stout and short-tailed.

_Lilystem- _gray she-cat.

_Piketooth-_ skinny brown tabby tom with a narrow face and protruding canine teeth.

**APPRENTICE-_ SILVERPAW_**

_Lakeshine-_ pretty long-haired, gray-and-white she-cat.

_Shimmerpelt- _night-black she-cat with a glossy pelt.

_Softwing- _snowy-white she-cat with brown marbling patches.

_Whitefang- _pure white tom with a striped tail and brown paws.

**APPRENTICE-_ GRASSPAW_**

_Voleclaw- gray tom._

_Petaldust- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat._

_Beetlenos__e- crow-black tom._

_Echomist- long-haired gray she-cat._

_Fallowtail- _light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**QUEENS**

_Graypool- _gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes. (Expecting)

**APPRENTICES**

_Grasspaw- _brown striped tabby cat.

_Silverpaw- _pretty silver tabby with blue eyes.

**ELDERS**

_Shellheart- _dappled gray tom.

_Troutclaw- _gray tabby tom.

_Tanglewhisker- _long-haired tabby tom with a thick, knotted pelt.

_Birdsong-_ tabby-and-white she-cat with ginger patches around her muzzle, flecked with gray.

**Cats Outside The Clans:**

_Mitch- _massive and fluffy silver tabby tom with amber eyes, a plumpy tail, many scars, pruebred MaineCoon.

_Wendy- _fluffy gray she-cat with silver paws, green eyes, a plump tail, bigger than average size, purebred MaineCoon.

_Mable- _fluffy silver and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a plumpy tail, average size, a purebred MaineCoon.

_Gideon-_ fluffy white tom with amber eyes and a plump tail, bigger than average size, a purebred MaineCoon.

_Lightbulb- _pale cream tom with one green eye and one blue eye with a scar across it, very tiny and cowardly.

_Marsh- _dark gray tom with black paws and tail-tip with piercing yellow eyes, very thick fur. (Mate; Skye)

_Skye- _pretty yellow tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes, many scars, is quite muscular. (Mate; Marsh)

_Flicker- _black and ginger tom, half of his face is ginger, the other half black, green eyes, main pelt is just mottled black and ginger, rather skinny and small.

_Princess-_ brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws, leaf-green eyes.

_Rag-_ large white, muscular tom with large patches of burnt fur and skin.

_Felix-_ Black tom with a white patch from chest to chin, amber eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Okay so here is the prologue to the second book of Burning Blue! I really love that I was able to finish the first book and hope to finish this one by the end of 2020.**

**The other book had been from ****10-30-2019 so it did take some time, but yeah.**

**2-7-20 10:06 PM**

* * *

Moonlight shined above as a queen's screams ringed in the air. Outside a bright ginger tom paced. His tail lashing over the dew-covered grass. His ears flattened to his head, emerald eyes flashing.

From inside the den a blue-gray queen laid in a nest. The medicine cat, a gray tabby tom, pressed onto her belly softly. "Don't worry Bluefur, you're doing fine." He mewed.

The queen's sister sat beside her. A paw rubbing Bluefur's back softly as she murmured encouragements. "Just one more push!" Snowfur meowed, icy eyes lighting up as a single kit slipped out.

Quickly the tabby nipped the sack, licking the kitten clean and nudging it towards Bluefur's stomach. Before she could get a good look of the kit, another spasm of pain rippled through her.

By time they let the father into the nursery three kits had been born. Suckling at Bluefur's belly as she looked down at them with shining eyes. "They're perfect." She breathed with a loud purr rumbling her entire body.

Firemoon purred, his toungue rasping over her ears. "What should we name them?" He spoke softly, not wanting to wake the newborn kittens.

The queen paused for a moment. Nudging one kit, a silver she-cat with large ginger dapples. "She should be Violetkit," Bluefur purred.

Nodding he gazed at the other two. There was one tom and another she-cat. The tom was a black furred kit with white paws and a spot under his eye. The she-cat was a soft silver-gray, thicker black stripes lined her pelt with delicate darker gray paws.

"How about Rookkit for the tom?" He suggested, glancing up at his mate.

Resting her head the queen nodded. Giving a soft sigh as she gave a yawn. "And the last kitten?"

"Wishkit." Firemoon murmured, earning a nod from his mate.

"Wishkit," she repeated, before drifting into a sleep. Firemoon curled around his mate, looking down at his kits with a glow in his eyes.

Giving the top of Bluefur's head a lick he rested his hear onto her back. Eyes closing as he slowly entered a peaceful dream.

* * *

**2-7-20 10:45 PM**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER** _Pinestar_\- reddish-brown tom with green eyes.

**DEPUTY** _Sunfall_\- bright ginger tom with yellow eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT** _Featherwhisker_\- pale silver-gray tom with amber eyes.

**WARRIORS**

_Stormtail_\- blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

_Adderfang_\- mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

_Tawnyspots_\- light gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Sparrowpelt_\- big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

_Smallear_\- gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes.

_Thrustpelt_\- sandy-gray tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes.

_Fuzzypelt_\- black tom with fur that stands on and yellow eyes.

_Windflight_\- gray tabby tom with pale green eyes.

_Speckletail_\- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_Dappletail_\- tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful dapple coat.

_Rosetail_\- gray tabby she-cat with a plump ginger tail, amber eyes.

_Poppydawn_\- long-haired dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes.

_Thistleclaw_\- gray-and-white tabby tom with spiky fur and amber eyes.

_Firemoon_\- handson ginger tom with emerald green eyes.

_White_-_eye_\- pale gray she-cat with one blind eye.

_Patchpelt_\- black-and-white tom with amber eyes.

**QUEENS**

_Swiftbreeze_\- tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother of Redkit, tortoiseshell tom with a ginger tail, Spottedkit, tortoiseshell-and-white with amber eyes, Willowkit, pale gray she-cat with blue eyes)

_Robinwing_\- small, energetic brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes. (Mother of Frostkit, white she-cat with blue eyes, Brindlekit, mottled gray she-cat with green eyes, Cherrykit, ginger-and-white she-cat, Chestnutkit, reddish-brown tom with lighter parts)

_Leopardfoot_\- black she-cat with green eyes. (Expecting)

_Snowfur_\- white she-cat with blue eyes and gray tipped ears. (Mother of Whitekit, white tomkit with yellow eyes, Tornkit, spiky gray tom with blue eyes, and Lilykit, white she-cat with mist-gray dapples, icy blue eyes, Shadekit, black tabby tomcat with blue eyes, Doekit, cinnamon tabby she-cat with very dark amber eyes)

_Bluefur_\- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Expecting)

**APPRENTICES**

**ELDERS**

_Goosefeather_\- pale mottled gray tomcat with blue eyes, retired medicine cat.

_Weedwhisker_\- pale orange tom with yellow eyes.

_Larksong_\- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes.

_Mumblefoot_\- brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes.

_Stonepelt_\- gray tom, retired due to a old injury.

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** _Crookedstar_\- light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a broken jaw.

**DEPUTY** _Oakheart_\- reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

**MEDICINE** **CAT** _Brambleberry_\- pretty white she-cat with black spotted fur and blue eyes.

_Mudfur_\- light brown tom with a pale belly.

**WARRIORS**

_Sunfish_\- pale gray she-cat.

_Rippleclaw_\- black-and-silver tabby tom.

_Timberfur_\- brown tom.

_Owlfur_\- brown-and-white tom.

_Ottersplash_\- white-and-pale ginger she-cat.

_Cenderpelt_\- brown tabby tom, stout and short-tailed.

_Lilystem_\- gray she-cat.

_Piketooth_\- skinny brown tabby tom with a narrow face and protruding canine teeth.

**APPRENTICE- _SILVERPAW_**

_Lakeshine_\- pretty long-haired, gray-and-white she-cat.

_Shimmerpelt_\- night-black she-cat with a glossy pelt.

_Softwing_\- snowy-white she-cat with brown marbling patches.

_Whitefang_\- pure white tom with a striped tail and brown paws.

**APPRENTICE**\- **_GRASSPAW_**

_Voleclaw_\- gray tom.

_Petaldust_\- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.

_Beetlenose_\- crow-black tom.

_Echomist_\- long-haired gray she-cat.

_Fallowtail_\- light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**QUEENS**

_Graypool- _gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes. (Expecting)

**APPRENTICES**

_Grasspaw- _brown striped tabby cat.

_Silverpaw- _pretty silver tabby with blue eyes.

**ELDERS**

_Shellheart- _dappled gray tom.

_Troutclaw- _gray tabby tom.

_Tanglewhisker- _long-haired tabby tom with a thick, knotted pelt.

_Birdsong-_ tabby-and-white she-cat with ginger patches around her muzzle, flecked with gray.


	3. Chapter One

**Firemoon's name is that because when I was writing this story I was thinking up names, couldn't decide so my girlfriend at the time said that name and I went with it, we broke up some time later but we're still friends and she's okay with me usuing the name.**

**Also, this story is the second book so if you want to know what happened before this please go read that one. It's around twenty-three chapters long, and the storyline is different with it having the cats that were in _Bluestar's Prophecy_****.**

**Also I'm needing Oc's for loners, rogues and kittypets. If anyone is interested please submit those, (no Clan-cats). But I will be accepting some ships between charaters and their kits later on! So that should be fun, just put it in the comments and i'll pick which ones to go into the story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**2-8-20 7:23 PM**

* * *

Leaves scattered the floor as Bluefur watched her kits play. Snowfur sat beside her, talking to Leopardfoot who sat beside them. The sleek black she-cat had just joined the nursry a few moons back, about the time her own kits were born, expecting to have Pinestar's kittens.

Everyone seemed surpirsed by the news, Pinestar was almost older than Leoaprdfoot's parents. And he didn't seem to take much interest with his new mate and unborn kits. But nonetheless her denmate seemed happy. Constently talkimg about names with Snowfur and how her kittens would look, or if they would become warriors or a medicine cat.

Bluefur herself was woundering about that. All of her kittens seemed content to playfight and just mess around, but they were still only a moon and a half old. _Maybe little __Wishkit would become a medicine cat? She's calm, and always hanging around Featherwhisker._

"Bluefur!"

Looking up she smiled, spotting Firemoon as he carried a freshly killed rabbit. Dropping it at her paws, he nuzzled her cheek. "How're the kittens?" He meowed, sitting down beside her.

Crouching to take a bite of the fresh-kill, she mewed. "They're fine," she swallowed, swiping a paw over her whiskers, "growing fast too. Seems like they were just born."

Her mate nodded, a faint smile on his maw. Firemoon had visited her every day since their kits were born. Bringing only the freshes of kills, and always sleeping beside her whenever he could. It seemed weird being in the nursery. She didn't really plan much for kits before Firemoon came along. No tom had seemed to catch her eye, even when her sister or the others talked about future potential mates.

Beside her, Firemoon stared out at the blue sky. Fluffy white clouds floated above them. The wind seemed almost completely still, the only hint of it was the shifting trees overhead and the swaying of the grass. Bluefur took a moment to groom her fur, pausing every now and then to make sure the kits weren't getting into trouble.

She jumped as Firemoon spoke. "I should get going. Sunfall told me to lead a hunting patrol, I'll be back soon." Giving her ears a brisk lick he trotted off. Pausing only to speak with the golden fur deputy, then leading with Sunfall, Thistleclaw and Poppydawn following behind.

Sighing she turned to her denmates. "Hey, want this rabbit? I'm full," she added as Snowfur opened her muzzle to object.

"Alright," Leopardfoot nearly pounced onto the prey before Bluefur pushed it over.

Snowfur merely frowned, flicking her tail-tip to a spot away from the black-furred queen. Sighing Bluefur followed. Her ears flattened as she got ready for Snowfur to scold her. "Why aren't you eating?" Snowfur mewed, her eyes narrowing onto Bluefur.

"I'm not hungry," shrugging she forced her fur to lay flat. Was it a big deal not to eat every single time someone tossed food at their paws? She was a _queen_, warriors had a job to make sure they were fed first. So it didn't seem like a big deal, definitely during Greenleaf.

_But _Snowfur seemed to think otherwise. "Not hungry? You have three kits to feed! Is this about not going on patrols anymore? We talked about that, Bluefur--queens can'-"

"can't just up and leave when they have kits to think about." Bluefur finished for her, a annoyed look flashing across her face. How many times had she heard that in the past moon?

Shaking her head Snowfur lashed her tail. "Exactly," giving one finial sigh her sister added, "is that is or..?"

"I'm fine," sharply turning she gave an huff. Why did Snowfur have to get into her business? She could handle herself perfectly fine!

**...**

The sound of the harshs winds whistled in Firemoon's ears. His emerald gaze watching the path ahead of him as Sunfall padded beside him. From behind he could hear Poppydawn and Thistleclaw talking lowly, though it was just about who would end up mentoring the current kits that were close to six moons old.

Sunfall stopped to taste the air, his yellow orbs narrowing as he pointed to a squirrel close by. "Go to the other side, I'll see if I can catch it, while you scare it."

Stalking off Sunfall was placed between the squirrel and the WindClan border, hiding in the bushes. Firemoon singled for the other two to stay behind as he crept forward, leaping out with a loud snarl. The animal let out a squeak before dashing right into Sunfall's paws. The deputy leaped out and slashed the small mammals throat, killing it.

Poppydawn nodded with approval. "Good catch, but the next one will be ours!" She mewed, nudging Thistleclaw's shoulder. To his surpirse the gray tom didn't say anything rude, instead he nodded with a challengeing light entering his eyes.

"I agree, Poppydawn." He meowed in a calm tone, giving his chest a few licks. "Shall we continue on?"

After scrapping dirt over the squirrel, Sunfall trotted to the front. Taking the lead as Firemoon fell into place just beside him. Since Bluefur went into the nursery the deputy had been spending alot more time with him. Giving him more jobs, mostly the ones he always hae Bluefur do. Though it was nice to have a close friend, defiantly being friends with the deputy.

Stopping beside a tree Sunfall marked the scent-boundies. "We could have a patrol come here before tommarrow, or just do it ourselves." He explained one Thistleclaw pointed out this was a hunting patrol.

The spiky tom had frowned to the response. His tail lashing, but otherwise he kept silent with a cold glare at the deputy. After going down the boundary with WindClan they found a freshly dug den, the stank of fox heavily around the area.

Poppydawn crept closer, tail bristling as she scrunched her muzzle. "Yuck!" Shaking her head she added. "Fresh droppings too, we should warn the Clan." Her eyes flashed with worry. "I'll tell the queens as soon as we get to camp."

Nodding Sunfall sighed. "I'll have Firemoon take a few warriors back here and get rid of this nuances." He turned to the ginger tom, who nodded with narrowed eyes.

_Foxes could kill kits, and injure queens._ He suddered, remembering the fact that he'd _seen_ how foxes could crave cat-meat during his rogue years. "I'll lead one, Thistleclaw, Adderfang, Fuzzypelt, and Dappletail can come with me."

The gray tom huffed. "Why so many cats? Four or even three can take one on," his yellow glare fixed onto Firemoon, his usual spiky pelt seeming even more bristled.

_Is he challengeing me? _Firemoon raised his head, tail lashing as his ears flattened. "I could take someone else, you know." He hissed, before adding. "We don't know if this fox is big, has rabies, or theres more then one. Taking a few extra cats should be a good cousion to take."

"Rabies?" A confused looked from Poppydawn made him sigh. Did these Clanners not know what _rabies _were?

Sitting down he nodded with a serious look. "Rabies are when an animal gets a foamy mouth, they're _very _aggressive, not their usual self and only thoughts are to kill. Along with the fact that if your bitten, you get rabies too and go insane, dying in three days tops." Explained Firemoon, watching as the three warriors eyes grew wide in horror.

Sunfall shook his head. "Theres no cure?" He asked, glancing around at the shadows.

He shrugged. "I haven't seen one yet. If you get rabies, even a kit or toothless elder, they are usually killed or left to die--and they always do." Closing his eyes he shook his head. "Its better to put them out of their misery, leaving them to die is cruel, and they cause so much damage."

The bristled tom just grunted. But something shifted in his eyes that made Firemoon's stomach chur. _What is it?_ Turning away from the fox den Sunfall lead the patrol back around. Slipping into camp were Poppydawn rushed to the nursery and Sunfall called a meeting among the warriors.

* * *

**Hopefully this is a good first chapter! Like I said, I advise that if your into this book to also read the first one. It has not only the prophecy that is within this AU, but also the backstory.**

**2-9-20 12:12 PM**


	4. Chapter Two

**Okay so I kinda just realized this after posting the last chapter--I never made an Oc sheet! So here it is--**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Rank (Loner/rogue/Kittypet):**

**Appearance:**

**Anything Else:**

**Not to much to go into it becuase, yes they play big rules in this AU, but also not going to see much of stuff until later on, so this is just the basic stuff.**

**2-9-20 1:39 PM**

* * *

Rain splashed down as Bluefur sat in her nest. Her three kits nursing as she gazed outside. There had been sightings of a fox den, just beside the WindClan border. Queens were warned by Poppydawn instently, having their kittens inside more as the warriors looked for the fox.

Firemoon had lead a patrol to tackle it down. But instead they couldn't find it. Some thought it went away, while others were convinced that it still lurked in the woods. She shivered. What would happen if it got into camp? _Fight. _Bluefur's eyes narrowed. No fox would get to the kits, _not over my dead body! _

"Are you awake?" Glancing up she spotted one of Swiftbreeze's kits, Frostkit, walking up to her, blue eyes wide witu fear.

Shifting to make room for the small kitten she cocked her head. "What's wrong, and shouldn't you be with your mother?" Her blue gaze flickered to the older black-and-white queen who was fast asleep.

Frostkit shifted uneasily. "I don't like storms, and Swiftbreeze is asleep.."

Tail twitching she sighed. Shifting once again, this time for the little kitten to sleep beside Bluefur's kits. "Lay down," she murmured, "but you'll have to go back to Swiftbreeze as soon as she wakes up, okay?"

Nodding Frostkit curled up beside her stomach. Just beside Rookkit as he streached out, re-moving to the white she-cats side. _At least they didn't wake up. _Sighing she returned her gaze back outside. It was raining pretty bad now, and her ears flicked everytime a loud roar erupted from the sky. _Frostkit was just scared. Who wouldn't be of this storm?_

**...**

Paddling down the trail Firemoon looked up to see the brown tabby kittypet. Her leaf-green eyes fixing onto him as she purred. "You're here!" She leaped down, dipping her head as her tail flicked in the air.

Nuzzling his sister's cheek Firemoon nodded. After finding her the one time, they had met up and spoke. Both remembering their mother and littermates from seasons ago. Princess had stayed a kittypet, living a peaceful life as she had a mate and kits.

Princess fluffed out her sleek coat. Eyes shining as she leaped back up onto the fence. "Can you come see my kittens? My housefolk might take them soon, but they're still on milk right now." She sighed, her eyes flicking downwards.

Instently he followed her up onto the fence. "I'd love to see your kits, Princess." He mewed, flicking his tail-tip onto her shoulder.

She perked up after that. Jumping into her garden and paddling through the cat-entrance. Following her Firemoon felt his fur prickle. It seemed differnt coming into the twolegdens after living outside for so long. It felt hot and crowded, his senses weren't able to pick anything up in the stuffy place.

His sister lead him close to a kittypet nest, coloured like the pink flowers in her garden. Firemoon crouched down, his emerald eyes shining as he saw his nieces and nefews. "They're precious." He breathed, remembering how it was when he first saw his own kits.

The kittypet sat down with her tail curled around her white paws. "I know..but my kits will be given away once they can eat solid food." Flicking her chest fluff down Princess added. "Would you take one back to your Clan? I-I want to know that I can pick at least _one _of their paths, like you did."

"Take one?" Firemoon flicked his ear, frowning. How would his Clanmates react? Some of them still hated him, and now what? _Taking my sister's kit back to ThunderClan..they'd know I was visting her! _He opened his mouth to object, but seeing the pleading look in her eyes..

The brown tabby-kittypet got to her paws, nudging a white tom. "You can take him, _please_ Firemoon?"

Shifting on his paws Firemoon picked up the white kit. "Okay, but don't be mad if i'm not able to come back." Turning he swiftly trotted back into the forest. Purring as he felt the wind ruffle his ginger fur.

* * *

**Hey! So I know it's short and all, but I just wanted to get this chapter out. Anyways I put the OC form up at the top, and yeah!**

**Also, should we keep it at Cloudtail's name or give him a different name? Comment dowm below!**

**2-11-20 5:33 PM**


	5. Chapter Three

**2-11-20 9:28 PM**

* * *

Shooken awake Bluefur sighed, blinking open her blue orbs. It was dark, rain poored outside and it was hard to see. But she made out the white frame of her sister, Snowfur, standing in front of her. A frown on the other queen's muzzle, icy eyes glittering with worry.

"Whats wrong?" Rolling onto her belly Bluefur picked herself up. Careful to not to wake her kits as they snored softly.

Snowfur pointed to the den's entrance. "Firemoon came back with a kit, says it's his sisters, and Thistleclaw is _ma__d, _along with others."

_Thistleclaw?_ Feeling her fur start to raise she rushed outside. Ears flattening down as hard, cold droplets of rain hit her blue-gray pelt. Snowfur was right, Firemoon _did _have a kit, resting just at his paws as he glared over at Thistleclaw.

"It's a kit, how could you turn it away?" Firemoon hissed, disgust in his voice.

The spiky tom lashed his tail, yellow eyes flashing as she walked up. "A _kittypet __kit_, why should we keep it? I say throw it into the woods and let foxes at it."

There was a loud gasp from his mate, followed by many. But the gray tabby didn't seem to care, instead he snorted. "How softhearted can you be?" He glared over at her, for once the anger directed to someone else though. "What do you say to this? He's clearly lying, that isn't his sister's kit--he has another mate!"

Bluefur flicked her ears back. _Why did he have to push it so far? _Taking a step forward she lashed her tail, shoving past the bristling tomcat. "What's her name, your sister, I mean?" Looking down at the kit she sighed. It looked so small, huddled between Firemoons paws as he stared desperately at her.

"Princess," he mewed, "a Kittypet at our border. She wanted to have at least one kitten following the path she chose for it." He explained, adding "Kittypet kits are given away after they can eat solid food."

Nodding Bluefur glanced over at Pinestar. The brown tabby hadn't spoken the entire time. His green eyes trained onto her, when he merely dipped his head to her and didn't say anything she sighed. "I'll nurse it," announced Bluefur, "Cloudkit, not it." She added, no kit deserved to be just called 'it'.

Firemoon's eyes lit up as he jumped to his paws. "Thank you, Bluefur!" He purred, but closed his mouth as she glared at him.

"I didn't do this for you, I did it for the kit." Picking Cloudkit up she spun around. Whisking past the ginger warrior as he was approached by Pinestar.

"Come, Firemoon. Me and Sunfall will decide a punishment for you," Pinestar padded away, her mate close behind with the bright ginger deputy bringing up the rear.

*****

Firemoon sat with his eyes trained onto his paws. The two toms spoke quietly, glancing over at him before clearing their throats. Pinestar wrapped his tail around his hunches, dark forest green eyes narrowed onto the ginger tabby.

"You have disobayed the warrior code by going behind your Clans back and speaking to a kittypet, sister or not. Me and Sunfall have decided to give you apprentice duty's for a moon, you'll clean out the elders den _and_ the nursery, do you understand?"

Dipping his head Firemoon nodded. He didn't see what was so bad about this. He had only seen his littermate, a luxury that they all had other then him. And he gave their Clan new blood, a kit who would he raised to fight and defend ThunderClan._ But these cats have their ways, and I'll follow them. _"I understand Pinestar," he mewed, "is that all?"

The dark tabby nodded. "Yes that is all, go and see Bluefur now. I want that kit to be raised up our ways, and you to spend more time with her. She didn't need to take in Cloudkit,"

He sighed. "I know. But she did, and I'll deal with it." The response came back a bit more snappy then he wanted, but it was true. Bluefur was _his _mate. So why have Pinestar poking at it when he had his own secrets? _Like being friends among _many _kittypets. How can he act like this towards me, when all I was seeing is my sister?_

But the leader didn't seem to mind. Instead he gave a curt nod, getting to his paws. "Alright then," with that Firemoon left the den. His paws taking him to the nursery, smiling as he dipped his head to Snowfur. But the white she-cat merely glanced at him, her icy eyes giving away nothing.

As he pushed into the nursery he was greeted with the scent of milk. He spotted the blue-gray queen, her toungue rasping over the little white kits head. She glanced up once, ears flicking as she returned her gaze back to the kit. "What do you want?" She finally meowed, her tone brisk and flat.

Pawing at the earth he sighed. "I was just coming to see you. How is he?"

"_Fine,"_ the queen hissed, "why didn't you tell me?" Her blue orbs narrowed onto him. "I'm your _mate_, and you couldn't tell me that you were visiting your sister?"

Firemoon sat down. His tail sweeping over his paws as he focused his gaze. "Look, it was nothing. I just went out to see her every now and then to talk," he shrugged, "I wanted to have the same thing you and Snowfur do. A littermate to share my thoughts with,"

His mate nodded softly, sighing. "I understand, I couldn't think about being seperated from Snowfur." She admited with a frown.

Firemoon crouched down to see his kits and Cloudkit. Emerald eyes shining. He had barely taken time to just be with them, always out doing something or another. _Maybe I should try to spend more time here. _He nodded, it would be nice. _But I also have to clean the elders _and _queens nest too._

The ginger warrior sighed inwardly. Time had seemed to slow after awhile. And he was always left to spend that time with nothing but patrols. It was nice to have some time with Bluefur once again. He hadn't really realized this until now. _How long has she been left to sit in camp with nothing to do? And I just always left.._

Curling around Bluefur he rested his head onto her shoulder. "I have to do apprentice work for about a moon," he informed, a bitterness in his tone.

The she-cat nodded, stretching out in the nest. "I'll see that you do." She mewed, eyes narrowing onto him. "And I'm sure our kits would love to help their father with his chores," flicking his ears she laid her head down. Within a few minutes she was sound alseep, followed by the snores of Firemoon.

* * *

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated this story, kinda had a idea for another story and spent some time on that. But I promise to finish this story! **

**2-22-20 3:44 PM**


	6. Chapter Four

**2-22-20 3:56 PM**

* * *

Rain splashed down as Firemoon carried moss into camp. Ears flattened to his head he growled. It was stupid to make cats carry moss inside for others. Why? In his rogue life he did everything for himself, and others did the same. Why become lazy just because your in a Clan?

As he entered the camp he caught Thistleclaw's yellow glare. The gray tom lashed his tail, head raised as he snarled at the ginger warrior. _He's __mad that I didn't get into more trouble? _Firemoon shoved past the spiky cat, tail flicking into his face. _Pitiful._

Aware of the jaws snapping before it happened the ginger tom slipped into the elder's den quickly. He could hear a frustrated growl behind him as he dropped the moss. "I'm here to clean the nest," he announced, earning the pairs of eyes to fall upon him.

Stonepelt nodded, his head raised with a friendly glint in his eyes. "That's good. We needed to have these old things replaced," he mewed, getting up out of his own nest.

Moving forward he scrapped all of the old bedding into a big pile. Remaking the nest, and adding whatever feathers he could retrieve from the old nests. It took him only a bit before he was done. Grabbing the old pile he trotted out of the den and disposed of it outside camp.

By time he had done all his chores it was sunfall. The last drops of daylight growing dimer as cats gathered together, a time for sharing toungues. He paused, ears flicking as he spotted Bluefur paddling out of the nursery. Her gaze searchful before landing ontp him, a soft smile growing onto her maw.

"How was your day of work?" She mewed, streatching to nuzzle his cheek.

Firemoon grunted. "Fine," he sighed, sitting down and enjoying the time of rest. A fresh wave of air flowed across camp as night took over the sky. Stars shining above, the moon a single sliver among it all.

The blue-gray queen curled up next to him. Her gaze watching the camp's clearing as cats went to their dens. The night patrol gathering together and moving out into the forest. It was a strange quietness that engulfed the camp. Something that didn't happen often, and that be enjoyed more than the bustling noise that usually strained his ears.

*****

Daylight shined in her eyes as Bluefur watched her kits play. After almost a half moon of Cloudkit staying, and he fit in perfectly with the others. Other than the white coat, but that only made him look more like her sister, Snowfur.

She had seen that he would be a troublemaker already. Going and exploring the camp, and messy with the warriors and elders. But they didn't really seem to mind, instead the elders took a likeness to Cloudkit. _At least he's happy. _Bluefur flicked her ear, blue eyes training onto Wishkit.

She was a silver tabby with big blue eyes, something that reminded her of Moonflower. A part of her wished to have named her Moonkit, after her own mother. _Maybe I can speak with Pinestar about having her warrior name be Wishmoon._ Then, not only would it represent her mother, but also her mate, Firemoon.

Beside her Snowfur sat down. Her icy blue gaze flickering down to her sister. "Shadekit and Doekit will be apprenticed with my kits today." she commeted.

"I know," she said, "I can't believe their already six moons." She added softly. It only seemed a moon ago that the kits were born, and the two, Shadekit and Doekit, were found. _Will my kits grow up that fast? _Glancing over at them she frowned. Hoping that she'll get more time with them than Bluefur and Snowfur had gotten with their own mother.

Snowfur got to her paws. Ears rotating to Highrock were Pinestar leaped up. Sunfall sitting at the base, his yellow eyes stopping onto her. "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highrock!" Pinestar yowled.

At once cats floaded out of the dens. Everyone was here, with the last patrol just coming back. Bluefur helped her sister round up the litter of kittens. Paddling forward she waited beside Snowfur, her own kits resting at her paws. _I need to be up here and see them get mentored. Shadekit and Doekit are my kits just like their Snowfurs. _

Pinestar waited until everyone was seated and quiet. He focused his dark green orbs onto the five kits, his eyes glittering. "Today we have five kits ready to become apprentices. After a short while of having none, it'll be good to see that our Clan is growing." He meowed, introducing the meeting. "Lilykit, Tornkit, Whitekit, Shadekit and Doekit please step up."

The two she-cats padded up more calmer than the toms. Though Shadekit stayed beside his sister, casting worried glances back at her and Snowfur. "Do you five understand the warrior code? Will follow it through your training, and promise to defend your Clan at the cost of your life?"

"Yes!" The loudest of squeaks came from Tornkit, a light shining in his blue orbs that made her feel uneasy.

Pinestar chuckled. "Good, than from now until you earn your warriors names you'll be called Lilypaw, Tornpaw, Whitepaw, Shadepaw and Doepaw. Your mentors will be Dappletail to Lilypaw, Fuzzypelt to Tornpaw, Patchpelt to Whitepaw, White-eye to Shadepaw, and finally Rosetail to Doepaw."

Watching with pride she grinned as the kits touched noses with their new mentors. Purring she rushed forward with Snowfur to the newly made apprentices.

* * *

**Shorter chapter but finally we have the kits becoming apprentices! If y'll have any ideas for who should be Bluefur's kits mentors then I would love to hear them.**

**And today is my birthday! Finally another year passes, which seems to happen way to fast..eh, just more time to write! **

**2-22-20 9:43 PM**


	7. Chapter Five

**2-23-20 7:54 PM**

* * *

Bluefur watched as her kits tustled in the camp. Violetkit, Cloudkit and Rookkit were all racing around. Their squeaks carring out into the air as Redkit pounced onto one of them. Beside her Wishkit watched, her head resting on Bluefur's paw as she cuddled close to her mother.

Purring the blue-gray queen gave her daughter's head a lick. Smoothing down a tuft of gray fur on Wishkit's head. The little she-cat purred, wiggling as she looked up with bright blue eyes. "I don't need to be washed!" She mewled in her squeaky kit voice.

"I know," she flicked her tail at the furry shapes of the other kits, "but they sure do."

Wishkit nodded. "They're all messy, and their fur is going to be dirty." Giving her own soft coat a few licks she added. "I don't care for fighting and getting messy."

Nodding she returned her gaze back to be other kits. By the sound of this, Wishkit wouldn't be very good at defending or hunting. "What about becoming a warrior, they're messy and have to fight. Or a medicine cat, like Featherwhisker?"

Frowning the thick-striped kit shook her head. "I don't want to be a warrior, for the same reasons of not playing. And a medicine cat still has to get dirty, they dig for roots and get leaves and sticky honey!" Sticking out her tounge the young she-cat lashed her tail.

Worry started to fill Bluefur. There wasn't anything else in the Clan, a kit becomes an apprentice either to a warrior or medicine cat. _How will Wishkit fair in Clanlife? _Giving her chest fur a few licks she paused. "Then what is there to be?" She asked, hopeing that this was nothing more than random kit-banter that would be forgotten within a moon.

But a new flash of light entered her daughter's eyes. "A queen! You get to spend time in camp, have kits, and a nice mate. What else could there be?" With that Wishkit curled up beside Bluefur, seeming to fall asleep quickly.

_Great StarClan what goes through her head? _Bluefur _hated _being stuck inside camp. It was comfining, nothing more than being lazy like a kittypet in a twoleg's den. And even as a kit she had been restless in the nursery, so had almost _ever__y _kit. All ready to become apprentices and warriors, dreaming of becoming the leader one day.

Sighing she wrapped her tail gently around her kit. Bluefur would just have to talk with Firemoon, and maybe even Pinestar. _Hopefully she grows out of this. _

*****

Firemoon padded along the RiverClan border. After the few moons had passed, the river had swelled down to it's former size. The ginger tom sighed. His emerald eyes flickering along the river bank, watching the reeds sway in the little wind they had.

Behind him Rosetail was explaining how the two Clans had been fighting over Sunningrocks, just a few leaps away, to her apprentice, Doepaw. The little cinnamon-coloured apprentice nodded along, her eyes wide with amazement.

"But now we have Sunningrocks, but we still have to be on high alert. RiverClan try to take them from us, so we have to mark and protect them too." Rosetail explained, her dark ginger tail lashing.

Doepaw glanced over at the river, her ears perked. "So they live over there -- where it smells like fish?" The apprentice scrunched up her nose, which was mimicked by her mentor.

Flicking an ear Firemoon continued to walk down the path. Stopping to scent to the air, which smelt of the river, fish and RiverClan. _Of course. _Paddling to the large, flat stones he sat down, waiting the patrol to follow. It had only been him, Rosetail, Doepaw and Snowfur.

The white she-cat purred, her ears perked, tail high in the air as her icy eyes shined. She seemed to be like a kit fresh out of the nursery. _But she has been in the nursery for six moons with five kits to watch after. _

Doepaw trailed up the flat stones. Her eyes wide, searching along the rushing river. There was nothing more than wounder in the she-cat's eyes as she lashed her tail. "When will we see the other Clans?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"At the next Gathering," he replied, "if Pinestar picks you, of course." Firemoon added, he didn't want to get her hopes up if she _wasn't _picked to go.

Out of them all Doepaw had always been cheerful and chirpy. Running around with lots of energy, but also respectful and knows when to sit down and be calm. It was half the reason he had always spent more time with Doepaw.

She smiled, shaking out her cinnamon fur. "Okay! Can we look at the water? I heard the warriors talking about little silver fishes that swim in the water!" Leaping down she whisped past him, barely hitting him in the face with her tail.

Rosetail went after her apprentice, meowing. "Don't go to close to the water, Doepaw!"

Sighing he watched for a moment more, waiting to see if the small she-cat would topple into the water. Sure that Doepaw was fine, he padded off to sniff around. Hoping to find some kind of prey among the warm rocks.

Soon he found a trail, what seemed to be a vole nesting among the cracks in the stone. Pausing he pressed his ear up close, waiting, and dropping close to the floor as he unsheathed his claws. Swiftly lashing his paw into the crack, he tossed out a fat vole. Pouncing onto it, he bit into the vole's throat. The taste of blood filled his mouth in a warm waterfall before the vole fell limp.

"Nice catch!" Snowfur had watched with her tail flicking, blue eyes trained onto the small animal. "A fat one too," she added.

Nodding Firemoon dropped the vole at her paws. "You can have it. This is only a border patrol, and prey is plentiful around these moons." Turning he trotted up the stones. Ears perked as he looked around, mouth opened just slightly to taste the air.

As he looked around he spotted something, the shape of a brown cat moving in the water. Narrowing his eyes he dropped down the rocks, tail lashing as he spotted the RiverClan deputy; Oakheart.

Creeping among the gray stones he hissed. _Why is he on ThunderClan territory?_ Keeping himself flat on the stone Firemoon stalked along. Feeling the warmth of the stones start to burn the pads of his paws.

Leaping out into the open he tackled the brown tabby tom. "What are you doing here?" Firemoon spat, teeth bared as he stood over the deputy.

Oakheart hissed, his eyes narrowed in a dark hatred. "So you're that _rogue_ that Bluefur chose?" Paws kicked into his stomach, kicking him away and landing with a hard _thump_ against the rocks.

"What?" Ears flattened against hie skull, the ginger warrior frowned. _How does he know Bluefur? _Confusion made him pause, forgetting the fight he got to his paws. "What do you mean 'chose'?"

Hissing Oakheart shook his head. Claws scrapping against the stone, frustration clear across his face. "It means _nothing_, rogue," giving him one last glare he slipped into the river, disappearing into the reeds on the other side.

* * *

**2-27-20 12:17 AM**


	8. Chapter Six

**2-29-20 8:16 AM**

* * *

A light rain pelted down as Bluefur sat just at the nursery's entrance. Her kits were inside, sleeping as dawn came. The sunlight's orange rays shining through the misty fog that had settled. Over the past few days she hadn't been able to speak with Firemoon. The ginger furred tom seemed to always be doing something to were he could never spend time with her anymore.

She had never realized how many patrols there were in a day. But then again, there was much more warriors now, so why did he have to be on _every_ one? Kneading the grass she frowned. Was he avoiding her? _I'll talk to him before he goes on a patrol. I spoke to Sunfall and I know for a fact that Firemoon isn't on it._

Streatching she watched for the usual ginger pelt. Spotting Firemoon pad out of the warriors den and take a mouse off the pile. "Firemoon!" Leaving the warmth of the nursery she hissed softly as rain wetted and matted her coat.

Pausing he waited till she was at his side. "Yes?" He mewed, taking a spot under a ledge where the rain wouldn't continually be dripping onto them.

Bluefur sat down, curling her tail at her paws. "Why have you been avoiding me?" She hissed. There was no use to try and sugur-coat anything. All she wanted was an answer, not anything less or more. And Bluefur didn't want to sit around and try to get him to explain before he says he has another _patrol _to go with.

Giving his chest an uncomfortable few licks, Firemoon sighed. "I've just been thinking alot, and I needed some time away from camp. Being on patrols in one of the ways," he paused, a troubled look entering his emerald eyes.

"And?" She pressed, her blue eyes narrowing onto the ginger warrior.

"And nothing. I'll check on you and the kits when I'm back from dawn patr-"

Growling Bluefur lashed her ruffled tail. "You don't have dawn patrol. But I suppose they won't stop you from joining, will they?" Turning sharply she flattened her ears, ignoring anything Firemoon had to say after that.

*****

**.**

The sun warmed his ginger pelt as they walked. Dawn patrol didn't have much warriors on it, White-eye was leading it, with Shadepaw and Thrustpelt too.

There was nothing to be said. Shadepaw was a quiet apprentice, he only asked a few questions whenever White-eye pointed something out. The young tom stayed beside his mentor, glancing back at Firemoon every now-and-then. But a quick glare and angry lash of his tail made the apprentice avoid him.

"See that bird, Shadepaw?" White-eye flicked her tail-tip at a small bird pecking at a berry bush.

The dark-furred tom nodded. "It's a sparrow," he mewed.

The half-blind warrior nodded. "Good, now watch and see how Firemoon catches it." She glanced back at him, nodding to the bird.

_Why me? _Sighing he padded forward. He had other things on his mind than hunting. Moving along the bracken he paused, waiting for the bird to hop closer to him on the bush. Croucing down he rolled his shoulders, wiggling his hunches and pouncing forward he caught the sparrow and bit into it's neck. The single crack of the sparrow's bones announced its death as he tossed it at Shadepaw's feet.

The tom jumped back, as it landed at his paws. Quickly he gave a meek smile, straightening out his posture. "Shouldn't you have gotten closer?" He asked, his head cocked slightly.

Firemoon shrugged. "I use to hunt along the smells and noises of the twolegplace. Going and jumping off roofs, why would I need to get closer?"

"Because we live in a forest, not the twolegplace." Thrustpelt murmured, his light green eyes flickering to the apprentice as he added louder. "Firemoon grew up differently than the cats in ThunderClan. He has good skills, but you will learn how to live in the forest like everyone else."

Giving a curt nod Firemoon sighed inwardly. He had good skills for anything, being to close could scare the prey away. But being further away, with the fact of surpirse, could also help hunt. Laying his tail across the apprentice's back he mewed. "I'll teach you those skills whenever White-eye allows be to. I do believe _Sunfall _asked me to when he saw how I hunted awhile back."

Giving the sandy-brown tom one last glance he flicked his ear. "Can we get moving? Standing around isn't going to help us hunt."

White-eyed nodded, giving a small sigh. "Yeah, let's keep going." Taking the lead she trotted forward.

There was a umcomfortable silence that he grew aware of. Something that seemed to pass between him and Thrustpelt. But he avoiding nothing more than the other tom as Shadepaw started to talk to him. Something about the different birds that lived in ThunderClan's territory.

* * *

**3-1-20 8:26 PM**


	9. Chapter Seven

**3-2-20 6:09 PM**

* * *

Warmth had started to spread through the camp. There was no wind, and the sun's hot rays beamed down. Bluefur hissed. Giving her coat a few licks as she watched her kits out the corner of her eye.

From inside the nursery Leopardfoot was curled up sleeping. The black she-cat was closer and closer to kitting. Her belly was expanded, and Featherwhisker was often checking up on her. Bluefur and the other queens were told to keep an eye on Leopardfoot, and she had been happy to.

Beside her Robinwing was also grooming her pelt. Every now and then looking up to see if her kits were okay. "Do you think theirs enough warriors to mentor all these kits?" Robinwing asked.

Flicking an ear she paused. "I'm sure that Pinestar will sort that out." She replied, her eyes narrowing. "Anyhow, shouldn't your and Swiftbreeze's kits be apprenticed at the same time? One of you could mentor the others kit."

Robinwing nodded, smiling as she purred. "Of course, and it's good to have a lot of apprentices. ThunderClan is strong with many in our ranks." Stretching, the brown queen padded off with a wave of her tail.

Laying on the grass she watched the kits. Both of the other queens were off somewhere, and with Leopardfoot sleeping it was her job to keep an eye on them.

*****

.

Firemoon padded along the fences. His ears perked, tail lashing as he breathed in the scents of the twolegplace. It brought back memories that he wanted to keep away. Yet, some were good. _But mostly just starving among these pampered kittypets. _He hissed softly. Remembering how harsh and greedy some of the kittypets could be.

But then again, he had found a former kittypet who took him in. Her name had been Goldie, a older queen who tought him much and kept him safe like he was her own. Firemoon remembered the pain he felt when he found her in her nest, cold and still. _She died peacefully. _Sighing inwardly the tom kept walking. His emerald eyes glancing along the ThunderPath until he saw a brown tabby.

Softly he leaped down, his ears flattened as the rank scent of a monster filled his nose. The hard path was sticky underpaw, heated by the sun it burnt his pads making him flinch with every step. Luckily there wasn't many monsters coming by and he could run quickly across.

By time he got to the other side the tabby was gone. Their scent was the only thing to follow as he moved along the ally. Once he got closer, his ears twitched as voices raised above the noise. _Got you. _Leaping up onto a fence he growled, his eyes narrowed.

Startled, the brown tabby turned, eyes wide as his jaws fell open. "Firemoon, what are you doing here?" Pinestar meowed, shaking his head as he regained his posture.

Rolling his eyes Firemoon lashed his tail. "I followed you. Anyways, i've seen you here since before I knew Bluefur. And it's easy to see with you dipping out almost every day."

Pinestar frowned. "Why haven't you said anything then?" He demanded.

Shrugging Firemoon licked down a patch of ginger fur. "I didn't see the need. Those cats you lead aren't mousebrains, they'll see soon enough without my help." He paused. "Anyways, they won't believe me."

Sighing Pinestar flicked his tail-tip. "Keep this quiet Firemoon, understand?"

The ginger tabby dipped his head. He had no reason to rat the older tom out. Pinestar had dug his grave, and now it was only a matter of time before their Clanmates filled it. "Why would I tell? I only feel bad for Leopardfoot and those kits your letting down."

"Kits?" A plump maincoon cocked her head, eyes glittering with curiosity.

Pinestar nodded. "I took a mate in my Clan, Leopardfoot." He commented dryly, looking uncomfortable. "Firemoon, this is Mabel. She's the kittypet that lives here with her brother, Gideon."

He dipped his head to the fluffy she-cat. "Hello," he mewed. "I should go now. See you back at camp, Pinestar." Turning he dropped down onto the hard cobblestone.

*****

**.**

As Firemoon padded into camp he carried a few mice by their tails. His emerald gaze narrowing as he spotted Sunfall, trotting towards him. "Yes, Sunfall?" He asked, dropping his prey.

"Have you seen Pinestar? He hasn't been here for a few hours, and I can't find his trail." The deputy paused, consern flashing in his eyes.

Firemoon shrugged, but a part of him felt bad. This cat really cared if his leader was okay. And yet, Pinestar was off being lazy with some kittypets. _And he punishes me for going and seeing my sister every now and then. _Giving a small sigh inwardly Firemoon laid his tail-tip onto Sunfall's shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine. I think I actually scented him near the border of the twolegplace, maybe hes hunting?"

The golden deputy nodded. "Alright, I'll send a patrol out soon if he doesn't come back before sundown."

"A patrol? Isn't that a bit much, he's older than you_ and _Clan leader," Patchpelt had walked up, his yellow eyes gleaming.

Sunfall frowned. "That's my business, Patchpelt. Anyways, he has been going out a lot more than usual. And I fear that he might get hurt, or something else could happen."

The black-and-white warrior just shrugged, tail lashing as he trotted away. Firemoon watched with a frown. Did it really matter what Pinestar was doing? The urge to tell Sunfall was strong, no cat deserved to have this kind of trust in someone who goes behind their backs dayly. _I promised to keep quiet. _Sighing he turned and padded to the nursery.

* * *

**3-4-20 8:34 PM**


	10. Chapter Eight

**3-4-20 8:35 PM**

* * *

"Wake up," someone jabbed her side. Making the young queen grunt, her tail lashing as she buried her muzzle into the nest. There was a moment of silence before the paw jabbed her again, harder this time right at her ribcage.

Hissing Bluefur lifted her head, anger blazing in her eyes. It was almost moonhigh and darkness filled the nursery. There was almost no light, and the only thing she could see were two bright mossy green eyes. For a minute she was confused, this wasn't the emerald she was use to. But she could remember that colour of eyes, followed by.. "Redcreek?"

The StarClan tom purred, his eyes lighting up. "You remember me!" The tom jumped to his paws, tail curling to his back.

Bluefur nodded, shifting in her nest to not wake her kits up. "Of course I do," she mewed, "but it's been awhile. Why are you here?"

The last time she had seen Redcreek was before Firemoon changed his name, still being called Rusty and before they even became mates. But that had been because of a prophecy, something about fire and water. Blood running cold she narrowed her eyes at the ginger-and-white tom, tail curling around her kits protectingly.

"Is there trouble?" She asked, head raised as she hissed softly.

Redcreek shook his head, a look of understanding flashing in his eyes. "That time will come, but not now. Bluefur, you and Firemoon _must _be close. How else can you two save the Clans if you aren't joined together?"

Sighing the queen frowned. "We're mates, and have had a litter of healthy kits. How else can we be more joined?" Taking one look down at her kittens she paused. _Have we really not been that close over these past moons, so much that a StarClan member could see it__?_

The tom merely nodded along. His gaze giving nothing away as he twitched his tail-tip. "Cat's are mates, and may have kits together, but that doesn't mean love. Look at many of these queens, Leopardfoot for example. How close are she and Pinestar?" Shaking his head he sighed once before getting to his paws.

"Beware that of the hidden danger, Bluefur. And always be there for your loved ones, they are what is most important in your life."

*****

Sunshine beamed down as Firemoon lead a hunting patrol. His punishment was over, and being able to dedicate more time to patrols instead of building nest and cracking fleas had him in a good mood. Tail high, waving in the air he leaped on to a boulder. Ears perked as he scanned the forest around him.

Whitepaw and Patchpelt were with him, along with Sparrowpelt who had joined their patrol. It wasn't much, but with it being greenleaf the four of them could easily catch enough prey for the Clan. "Sparrowpelt," he glanced down at the dark pelted tom, "can you circle around to that side? Theres a rabbit, and I think we can have Whitepaw help us catch it."

At his name, the white apprentice ears perked. "Really?" Yellow eyes wide he purred, his excitement visiable through the bright orbs.

Firemoon nodded. The rabbit was eating some grass, faced away from them without even noticing. Having Sparrowpelt go around, he was paused just behind a bush. Right in front of their prey. "Whitepaw, see if you can go to the back of it. When Sparrowpelt scares it, you'll attack it. Okay?"

Nodding the young tom slithered off to some bracken. His body flat to the earth, eyes trained as he grew still and silent. _Good listioner, and he already has fast control of becoming __focused. _

With a signel from a flick of his tail, Sparrowpelt leaped out, slashing the rabbit's nose. Giving a frightened screech, it twisted and ran right to Whitepaw. Firemoon bunched up his muscles, just in case he had to leap down and help the white tom. Rabbits could be dangerous, they have strong kicks and dirty claws.

Whitepaw gave a yowl and leaped onto the rabbit. Teeth digging into it's neck he didn't let go as it hopped around. Eventually falling down, sides heaving as the young tom finished the animal off for good. "Good job!" Jumping down he flicked his tail over Whitepaw's ears.

Pride shined in Whitepaw's eyes as they carried the prey back. After nearly an hour of hunting they had gotten a respectful amount of prey. Firemoon carried a squirrel, blackbird and a few mice. Patchpelt and Sparrowpelt both had some voles from a nest they found, and Whitepaw carried the rabbit.

As they got into camp some cats padded to them. Snowfur had a proud look on her face as Whitepaw explained the hunt, giving his ears a few brisk licks as she exclaimed. "You're growing up to fast!"

Firemoon had dropped off his fresh-kill. Grabbing the blackbird and swiftly turning to the nursery. He could hear the kits inside, moving around playing with something. A purr rumble in his throat as he spotted them, rolling around as they tackled each other, racing after a ball of moss.

His mate sat in her nest. Tail curled neatly at her paws as she smiled at him. "Back from a hunt?" She asked, leaning forward to nuzzle his cheek.

Giving the top of her head a lick he sat beside her. "Yeah, Whitepaw helped catch a rabbit. He's a good hunter already," the tom restored.

His mate's blue orbs shined. A look of pride flashing across them as she nodded. "Did he tell Snowfur yet?" She asked.

"As soon as he found her," Firmoon replied with a chuckle.

Bluefur seemed to hesitate before speaking. Her tail lashing softly over the side of her moss-bed. "I spoke to Redcreek last night," she meowed in a whisper.

_Redcreek? _Firemoon felt his fur start to prickle. What did the StarClan cat want? Life had been fine, with no threats to be seen. _I think he's just trying to scare us. _Firemoon thought bitterly. But he turned a focused gaze to his mate. He knew how much 'StarClan' ment to the Clanners, and defintly to Bluefur.

"What did he say?" Asked Firemoon.

The blue-gray queen paused for a moment. Licking down her chest fur she sighed. "Tha-" Giving a frustrated growl she lashed her tail before sighing heavily. "Nothing bad, just that the danger hasn't shown itself much yet, and we should be fine for now."

Ears perked Firemoon watched the younger cat. There was something clearly bothering her. It was easy to tell, how her eyes darted away from him. Tail-tip flicking and fur brislted slightly. _What is she not telling me? _Taking a step towards Bluefur he mewed. "Is that all?"

His mate flicked her tail. "Yes," she mewed curtly. "Did you need something?"

Firemoon flattened his ears. "No," getting to his paws the ginger warrior added, "goodnight. I'll try and see you before dawn patrol."

Paddling outside he caught Bluefur's gaze. There was something she hadn't told him, and he _needed _to know. _Is this about Oakheart? _His fur startled to bristle along his spine as he walked to the warriors den.

* * *

**3-16-20 7:58 PM**


End file.
